E-One Inc.
E-One, or Emergency One, is a fire apparatus manufacturer located in Ocala, Florida. One of the largest fire apparatus manufacturers in the world, E-One trucks can be found in many countries. E-One has over 23,000 units in service around the world. 'History' Formed in 1974 by retired playground equipment manufacturer Robert Wormser, Emergency One grew quickly and became the largest fire apparatus builder in the United States by the mid-1980s. The company pioneered the use of modular bodies built from extruded aluminum components, enabling it to build in advance and speed up production time considerably. It built a new 75,000 square foot plant in Ocala to meet production needs in 1978. A new line of aerial devices was launched in 1981 - the company had built earlier aerial-equipped apparatus using ladder assemblies purchased from an outside supplier. The Hurricane custom chassis was introduced in 1984, leading to a full line of custom trucks. Corporately, in 1979, Emergency One was acquired by the Federal Signal Corporation. The chassis business was spun off into a separate entity called Federal Motors in 1985, and Emergency One officially changed its name to E-One in 1988. In the late 1980s, E-One began to acquire other apparatus manufacturers. In 1989, it purchased Florida-based American Eagle. In late 1991, E-One entered the Canadian market in force with its purchase of Superior Emergency Vehicles. In 1998, Saulsbury Fire and Rescue Corporation of Preble, NY was added to the E-One family. The three plants purchased were closed in 1992, 2006 and 2004, respectively. In 2008, E-One was purchased by AIP in a carve out from Federal Signal. It was assigned to AIP's REV Group portfolio. AIP is a private equity firm distinctively focused on buying and improving industrial businesses with operations in the United States or Canada. The REV Group portfolio is a leading diversified manufacturer of specialty vehicles to North America, as well as export markets. 'Facilities' E-One builds a full line of trucks from plants in Ocala, FL and Hamburg, NY. The Hamburg facility builds all stainless steel pumpers, rescues, and tankers. All other products are manufactured in Ocala. 'Production' E-One produces a full line of fire apparatus and its own brand of custom chassis. Over 28,000 units have been built since 1974. E-One also builds on commercial chassis and has in the past used other custom chassis, including Spartan, Pemfab and Duplex. Eone.jpg E-One_plate.jpg E-One_plate2.jpg 'Custom trucks' 'Custom chassis currently in production' *E-One Cyclone (2017-present) *E-One HS (2015-present) (Available on Cyclone or Quest cabs) *E-One Quest (2007-present) (redesigned and reintroduced in 2014) *E-One Titan (CFR) (1985-present) *E-One Typhoon (2002-present) 'Discontinued custom chassis' *E-One Cyclone II (1997-2017) (redesigned and reintroduced in 2003) *E-One Cyclone (1985-1997) *E-One Daytona (1999) *E-One Hush (1985-2015) (Available in Cyclone II, Typhoon, or Quest cab specifications (Discontinued in favour of HS)) *E-One Hurricane (1984-2007) *E-One Protector (1990-2002) *E-One Sentry (1993-1996) 'Aerials' 'Ladders' 'Platforms' ARFF (Aircraft Rescue Firefighting) *4x4 *6x6 eMAX *aerials (HP 78, HP 100 ladder) *custom pumper *commercial pumper *urban interface pumper Pumpers *custom pumper *commercial pumper *enclosed top mount custom pumper *enclosed top mount commercial pumper Rescues *walk-around heavy rescue *walk-in heavy rescue *light rescue Tankers *custom tanker *commercial tanker *Water Master vacuum tanker See also Departments operating E-One apparatus External links E-One Sources *McCall, Walter M.P. Illustrated Encyclopedia of American Fire Engine Manufacturers. Hudson, WI: Iconografix, 2009. Category:American fire apparatus manufacturers Category:REV Group